


Suggestive to wholesome: to the barracks with you!

by hugharekillianmelou



Series: suggestive to wholesome [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, suggestive to wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugharekillianmelou/pseuds/hugharekillianmelou
Summary: sweet pea and fangs' kids get into mischief when uncle jughead babysits
Relationships: Fangs Fogarty/Sweet Pea
Series: suggestive to wholesome [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597351
Kudos: 13





	Suggestive to wholesome: to the barracks with you!

**Author's Note:**

> from the prompt: "you've been naughty, now it's time you get punished. On your knees."

Jughead was babysitting Ida and Xochitl while Sweet Pea and Fangs were out on date night. He had put the girls to bed, and had turned on the television, when he heard the sounds of scuffling coming from the girls’ room. He paused the tv, and walked down the short hallway to their door.

“You have been naughty, sir Xochi! Now it’s time you get punished! To the pillory! On your knees!” then a small whine and more scuffling before the thunk of wood was heard. Jughead threw the door open to see Xochitl pouting, head and hands in a makeshift, very shoddy looking version of a pillory.

“Girls” they both looked towards him, faces looking guilty.

“It was Idie’s idea” Xochitl grumbled.

“OW!” she nicked herself on the frayed wood as she pulled herself out.

“We’ll get that out, come on sweetie” Jughead lead the little girl to the bathroom and rummaged through the cabinets until he found some tweezers and a dino band-aid.

“Be brave for me, ok?” she nodded, a tear slipping down her cheek.

Once he had gotten the splinter out, kissed her booboo, and put her bandaid on, he picked her up and carried her into her room. Ida was shoving the pieces of wood under her bed.

“Young lady, give me that pillory” Jughead held his hand out and Ida complied, grumpily placing the wood in his hands.

“Now, go back to bed. Your fathers will be hearing about this”

“UNCLE JUGGIEEEEE”

“Bed.” she pouted and hopped into bed. Xochitl was dozing off on his shoulder.

“Ok munchkin, lets get you to bed” he kissed her head and tucked her into bed.

-

When Sweet Pea and Fangs got home, Jughead was lounging on the couch, true crime documentary on, and stuffing his face full off pizza.

“How were the babies?” Fangs asked, already heading towards the girls’ room. Jughead held up the pieces of wood.

“How does Ida know what a pillory is?”

“She actually made one?” Sweet Pea examined them, “Not half bad.”

“Bad if she put Xochi in there”

“She put Xoc-” Sweet Pea rubbed a hand over his face.

“I’ll talk to her in the morning. Thanks for taking care of them.”

“Anytime,” Jughead picked up the pizza and was about to head out when-

“JUGHEAD WHY IS MY BABY HURT?!” Fangs stormed out, holding a sleepy Xochitl.

“Ask your other “baby” she’s the one that put her in the pillory” Jughead shrugged, before leaving.

“The-what?” Fangs looked to Sweet Pea, who just held up the pieces of wood and sighed.

“We need to have a talk with our daughter”


End file.
